


Остались лишь ты, я да разрушенный мир

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она королева Севера, сильная, гордая, цветущая, а он жалко корчится на полу, тощий, костлявый, в одних лохмотьях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остались лишь ты, я да разрушенный мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all that's left is you and me and the ruined world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500564) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды ASOIAF.  
> Беты: Frau Lolka, Lelianna.

Она королева Севера, сильная, гордая, цветущая, а он жалко корчится на полу, тощий, костлявый, в одних лохмотьях. Он называет ее Сансой — теперь уже без улыбки, — себя — Вонючкой. Она настаивает, чтобы он называл ее «Ваша Светлость», а себя — своим именем. Сама она зовет его Перевертышем.

***

— Ты убил моих братьев! — вдруг выкрикивает она после стольких недель, что обходила камеру Теона стороной и уклонялась от настойчивых требований советников его обезглавить. Он не отвечает — не отрицает ничего, но в то же время и не подтверждает. Она продолжает кричать, пока не охрипнет, — армия Станниса может прибыть в любой день, и Сансе необходимо выпустить пар, поэтому она срывается на Теоне. Накричав на него, она не чувствует себя виноватой. Накричав на него, она чувствует себя справедливой, чувствует себя сильной. Сильнее, — Санса это знает, — чем есть на самом деле.

По лицу текут обжигающие холодом слезы — к тому моменту, как Санса понимает, что крики не доходят до ушей Теона. Он уснул под звук ее голоса — под звук проклятий и обвинений.

Слова Сансы слабеют и затихают в горле. Она садится на скамейку у камеры и плачет еще горше. Теон продолжает спать.

***

— Север требует справедливости, Ваша Светлость, — говорит ей кто-то на следующем заседании совета. — Позвольте мне восстановить ее. Позвольте мне убить предателя.

Сложенные на коленях руки дрожат, но Санса прячет их, и когда она отвечает, ее голос тверд и уверен:

— Мой отец всегда говорил моим братьям, что тот, кто выносит приговор, сам заносит меч.

На усталых, морщинистых лицах вокруг отражается смущение, и Санса с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

— Да, Ваша Светлость, — наконец осмеливается кто-то, — но вряд ли это нужно понимать столь буквально.

— Потому что я дочь Эддарда Старка, а не его сын? — спрашивает Санса, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Она знает ответ, и этот ответ ей не нужен. Будь она сыном, будь она Роббом — о, как же ей хочется быть Роббом, — голова Теона уже торчала бы на пике у ворот. Однако так сложилось, что королева Севера она, и, хотя ей не терпится убить человека в камере, Санса этого делать не станет.

И никому другому тоже не позволит.

***

Теон вызывает у нее воспоминания о доме — сильнее, чем любой обугленный камень едва восстановленного Винтефелла. Он напоминает ей о Роббе, об их общих улыбках, мальчишеских шутках и о том, как она когда-то смотрела на эту ребячливость свысока, в то же время стремясь стать ее частью.

Но Робб мертв, Винтерфелл наполовину разрушен, а Теон убил ее братьев.

***

Теперь Санса часто приходит к его камере и каждый раз приносит небольшой острый нож. Один раз она почти готова им воспользоваться, но Теон смотрит на Сансу во все глаза, на нож, нацеленный ему в горло, а затем мягко улыбается. Он глядит на нее с облегчением, и Санса почти слышит «спасибо», что шепчут края беззубого, растерзанного рта. Она уходит, чувствуя себя возмущенной, слабой и раздосадованной.

Робб смог бы это сделать, но Робб мертв, а Санса — последняя из рода Старков.

***

Позже, в своей спальне, Сансе приходит в голову, что Арья, вероятно, тоже смогла бы.

И что Арья, вероятно, тоже мертва.

***

Армия Станниса всего в нескольких днях пути, и военные советы длятся часами, одни планы сражения переходят в другие. Санса боится, однако говорит решительно, не теряет лица, никому не показывает страха. Ни единой крупицы за весь день.

Она проводит ночь, всхлипывая у камеры Теона, кричит: «Ты убил моих братьев!» — снова и снова, так громко, что Сансе кажется, этот возглас должен отозваться эхом по всему замку и пронестись по лесам, достигнув Узкого моря. На этот раз Теон не спит, но и не отвечает, просто выслушивает каждое ее обвинение и, кажется, все их принимает. В какой-то момент она говорит ему (ее голос дрожит от эмоций, от безграничной ненависти, направленной не столько на него, сколько на войну в целом, на все остальное, что когда-либо было, на все, что Санса потеряла): смерть Робба — его вина, если бы Теон не предал его, все бы обернулось иначе.

Он, кажется, принимает и это. Санса по-настоящему не верит в эти слова, ей больно их произносить, но они в любом случае срываются с губ, быстро, как слезы.

***

Наступает ночь перед битвой. Несколько часов Санса проводит на коленях перед чардревом, молясь любому Богу, который услышит, а потом приходит к камере Теона. На этот раз Санса не кричит, не произносит ни единого слова. Она словно отсутствует здесь — настолько глубоко уходит в свои мысли и воспоминания о прошлом.

Словно вспышка, возникает воспоминание, давно похороненное и забытое, — пальцы Робба перебирают волосы Теона, они оба прижимаются к дереву и смеются, улыбаются, шутят, — как делали всегда. И целуются.

Будь здесь Робб, он бы знал, что делать. И той ночью Санса в первый раз за долгое время заходит в камеру Теона, становится на колени рядом с ним — съежившимся, худым, испуганным, — и все еще не может заставить себя убить Перевертыша. Вместо этого она прижимается к его губам. Они сухте, потрескавшиеся и холодные, и Теон не сдвигается ни на дюйм. От него дурно пахнет, — и вполовину не так плохо, как когда его посадили в темницу, но по-прежнему отвратительно затхло и жутко.

Одна из его искалеченных рук прикасается к ее ладони, и Санса отшатывается назад, падает на грязный пол, пачкает платье в грязи, которую потом невозможно будет отмыть, но это сейчас неважно.

— Санса, — шепчет Теон, от непривычки его голос сиплый, и она огрызается, что к ней надо обращаться «Ваша Светлость». Затем, спотыкаясь, выходит из камеры и крепко запирает за собой дверь.

Сансу бьет дрожь по дороге к своим покоям, но остаток ночи она проводит без слез.

***

Они выигрывают битву, заставляют Станниса на время отступить, и первым делом, получив новости, Санса идет к Теону. У нее возникает странное желание поблагодарить его, но она сама не знает за что именно. Затем появляется мысль, что нужно снова наброситься на него с обвинениями. В итоге Санса выбирает молчание.

***

— Ты убил моих братьев, — снова говорит она несколько недель спустя. Она до сих пор никому не позволила его убить — и все еще отчасти хочет сделать это сама.

На этот раз он не молчит. На этот раз он произносит:

— Нет, не убил.

***

Он называет ее Сансой, и больше она не возражает. Она называет его Теоном — так же часто, как Перевертышем, — и он не оспаривает ни одно имя, ни другое.

Слово «Вонючка» звучит редко — если звучит вообще.


End file.
